Best years of our lives
by Moti
Summary: - Pov Kanda - De regreso al lugar de su origen, recuerda cierto dia, cierto momento...  Spoilers de Manga 195 para atras...e.e


_**LaLaLa: **__Otro ff subido? No ma… Bueno, este fic iba ser utilizado para un concurso, pero como no lo termine a tiempo, valió maíz u.u_

_Semi AU__ ya que el manga dio un giro brusco, (Gracias Hoshino), quien sabe… tal vez esto sea un AU completo ya que algo es inventado D… y puede tomarse como referencia desde antes del 195… o mucho antes…_

_¿Alguna advertencia? Pov de Kanda… así que alguna que otra mala palabra… aahh si y OOC, mucho, supongo yo…_

_Disfruten…?_

_Volviendo…_

Piso fuerte, más que nada para aclarar que aquel suelo no fuera una ilusión.

Una completa estupidez haber venido aquí. Había pasado demasiado tiempo. No había alguna razón que lo atara a aquel lugar.

_O eso quería creer._

Claro que no había algún motivo, solo eran ruinas de algunos recuerdos molestos.

Si, molestos, innecesarios, que no tenia porque volver a pensar en ellos. No eran lindos recuerdos de su infancia precisamente. Y durante los siguientes nueve años había tratado de arrojarlos hasta lo más recóndito de su mente.

Había funcionado hasta ahora, pero… ¿Qué jodidos hacia en ese lugar?

No había alguna justificación lógica, eso quería pensar.

Maldición, quería largarse, pero el lugar había logrado lo que quería:

_Inundarlo de recuerdos hirientes…odiados._

Chasqueo la lengua, observando el cielo.

Ya lo había pensado muchas veces. Aquel cielo era azul, muy azul, y hermoso que hería…dolía…

"_Mañana es mi cumpleaños…"_

Cerró los ojos, sometiéndose a aquellas memorias.

"_- ¿Cumpleaños? ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó con algo de curiosidad, al parecer esa cosa era algo buena, ya que emocionaba al otro niño._

_- ¡Tu también tienes uno, Yu! El cumpleaños es cuando uno festeja el día de su nacimiento – le explicó felizmente, enseñándole un libro sobre el tema._

_-¿Para qué festejar eso? – gruño él. Eso no tenía ningún sentido._

_- ¿Pues para que mas? Para festejar con tu familia y amigos - _

_Un hombre rubio se acerco a ellos dos, entrando también en la conversación, sonriente._

_¿Familia? ¿Amigos? Otra estupidez. ¿Que no sabían donde se encontraban? No era un lugar agradable, este lugar… no era agradable._

_- ¡Profesor Edgar! – exclamó Alma, emocionado como siempre, y aun más con las "alentadoras" palabras dichas por el hombre. – ¿Podemos hacer una celebración?- _

_Edgar Chang-Martin asintió, con una sonrisa afable. Yu se sorprendió por aquello._

_- ¿Qué? Pero no tienes familia ni amigos – no trato de ser hiriente, solo era la verdad. _

_Alma, en vez de ofenderse o ponerse a llorar como siempre, sonrió ampliamente._

_- ¿De qué estás hablando? El equipo científico es como mi familia y ¡tú eres mi amigo!- _

_Yu arqueó una ceja._

_- ¿Amigos? Serás imbécil…- _

"_Solo hablamos más de lo que solíamos…"_

Abrió los ojos, recordando otra cosa.

Hoy era ese día.

Coincidencia, si, seguramente eso era.

_Amigos._

Una palabra que ya no quería escuchar (o pensar). Una palabra que traía dolor y que en su circunstancias, jamás debía emplear de nuevo.

Amigos, un error que no debía cometer otra vez.

Chasqueo la lengua otra vez, molesto. Se oía como un mártir cuando no lo era. Para eso estaba el idiota de Allen Walker.

Soltó un resoplido con pesadez.

Niños, habían sido solo niños. Habían estado solos. Ellos dos, él y Alma. Los otros (llámese equipo científico) no habían compartido el dolor, odio, hasta lagrimas, para que negarlo a estas alturas, solo ellos dos, ya que eran niños…experimentos. Lo había sido.

El enojo y odio invadieron su cuerpo.

Ya no había ruinas, el suelo estaba restaurado, la sangre había sido borrada.

Recordar aquello no era bueno, no valía la pena.

Pero hoy era _aquel _día.

Además, pensó, no todo fue malo. Aunque no podía dejar de ser pesimista, como se lo recordaban a cada momento, antes.

_Alma…_

"_La biblioteca estaba vacía así que aprovecho la oportunidad, hoy no era día de Sincronización así que estaba bien._

_Si lo descubrían, no, si lo descubría aquel idiota, todo se echaría a perder._

_-¿Qué tienen de especial los cumpleaños?- susurró enfurruñado. Halló el libro que buscaba y que respondería a todas sus dudas._

_[…como tradición, a los que cumplen años, se les acostumbra dar obsequios…]_

_- Obsequios… - susurró el chico._

_¿De dónde rayos sacaría un regalo, si no traía nada consigo? Llegando a la conclusión de que no le regalaría nada al idiota, cerró el libro con pesadez. No había valido la pena tanto secretismo…_

_-¿Yu? –_

_El niño se quedo estático, no se movió inmediatamente. Era el profesor Edgar. El bochorno llenó su cara._

_-¿Yu qué haces tan temprano en la biblioteca? – preguntó el rubio. El peliazul se levantó y corrió a la salida, dejando al hombre extrañado. Edgar observó el libro que Yu había dejado._

_- ¿Oh…?- _

_Sonrió._

_Se detuvo después de correr lo suficiente como para perder al profesor. Casi lo descubren, bueno, de todos modos no haría ni le regalaría nada. _

_Era temprano aún, no había comido nada, así que se dirigió a las cocinas del cuartel._

_- Soba…- pidió sin poner mucha atención al cocinero._

_- Ah, Yu, ¿Cómo estás? –_

_No le contesto al viejo Zhu, el anciano no se ofendió, conocía al niño y no le respondería, a menos que fuera para algo importante._

_El niño esperó con paciencia su comida, que no tardo en llegar. En su bandeja de comida había algo más._

_- Es algo que encontramos en las cloacas… tómalo – sonrió Zhu con complicidad. _

_Era una caja pequeña, negra. Yu no dio las gracias, no estaba acostumbrado a decirlo, solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, un poco incómodo, tal vez mas bochorno._

_Se dirigió a una de las bancas que estaban solas en ese momento, para su agrado, ni siquiera el molesto de Alma se encontraba por ahí. _

_Recordó la pequeña caja que le dio el viejo, la tomó con discreción y lo destapó._

_Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Al parecer, el viejo Zhu sabía que buscaba algo para regalarle a Alma. _

_No supo si sentir alivio o incomodidad. _

_¿Ahora como rayos le daría una de estas cosas sin parecer él mismo un idiota?_

_Respiró con resignación. Solo era un tonto regalo. Solo eso._

_La tarde llego así sin más, con un Yu indeciso y molesto, pero aun así tenia la cajita en sus manos, más escondidas que nada, pero ahí._

_La celebración no fue más que una comida, un poco diferente a la que comían y hasta podría decirse más deliciosa, aunque no lo diría en voz alta._

_Enseguida, un pastel llamó la atención de todos._

_- Bien, eso significa una cosa, que también es hora de entregar obsequios – anunció el profesor Edgar._

_La cara de Alma, al parecer no cabía en felicidad. Tenía una gran cara de idiota que hasta para Yu, le parecía un poco graciosa._

_Al oír aquello de los obsequios, la gracia se había ido._

_¿Qué haría? Obviamente no le daría el regalo delante de todos, ese era el plan, no quería quedar en ridículo._

_Pero su maldito plan, tenía fallas…_

_Observó cómo algunos de los científicos le obsequiaban libros, Alma los recibía con alegría, como con todo lo que hacía. _

_Arrgh!_

_- Pero esos no son los únicos regalos… ¿cierto Yu? –_

_El profesor Edgar sonrió de nuevo, mirando a Yu. Este por su parte, sintió algo parecido a la vergüenza. Escondió la cajita detrás suyo._

_Alma se sorprendió al oír las palabras del profesor. Yu insultó mentalmente al profesor, y a Alma de paso, por la cara de imbécil que ponía._

_- ¿Es… eso cierto Yu?- preguntó Alma, súbitamente enternecido. _

_El otro no hizo más que poner los ojos en blanco. Usando su fuerza de voluntad y tratando de bloquear su mente de las miradas de los demás, incluso de Alma, se acercó lento y mostró la pequeña caja detrás de él._

_Se lo entregó sin mirar a Alma, que seguramente estaría a punto de llorar o lo que fuese. Sin embargo no se enteró, ya que sus piernas reaccionaron por si solas, haciendo que huyera del lugar._

_- ¡Yu! ¡Espera! – gritó el profesor Edgar. _

_No se detuvo ni un instante._

_Sus piernas lo llevaron al único lugar donde se sentía tranquilo. El lugar de donde había nacido y que era frio a morir._

_Era la primera vez que sentía algo parecido a la vergüenza, incluso a un más que en la mañana. Volvió a maldecir al profesor por haberlo "obligado" a delatarse. _

_De su bolsillo saco, un brazalete de cuentas, color azul marino. A Alma le había un segundo brazalete, que era idéntico al otro. _

_Algo era algo, pensó._

_Se sentía enojado, con el profesor, con él mismo, bueno, siempre estaba enojado el 90% del tiempo. _

_El frio llego a su cuerpo,_

_Como cada vez que llegaba a ese lugar. Lograba soportarlo, además era su lugar preferido. Por el momento no quería hablar con nadie, pelear con nadie, nada con nadie. _

_Se recargó en una pared, observando aquellos hoyos donde había más personas como él. Pensamientos innecesarios estaban llegando a su mente de nuevo. _

_- Yu…- _

_Tal vez se estaba quedando dormido, porque oyó su nombre molesto en la distancia… tal vez ya estaba soñando…_

_-¡Yu! –_

_Se escuchó más fuerte, sacándolo de su ensoñación._

_Alma se asomaba desde la columna donde Yu se encontraba apoyado. Se sorprendió de verlo._

_- ¿Ahora me espías, idiota? – comentó, cansado, reincorporándose. Al hacer esto, el brazalete que tenia Yu, había caído al suelo. Ambos niños vieron como rodo el brazalete por unos segundos._

_Yu lo recogió rápidamente, enseguida le dio la espalda, tomando un ligero rubor, sin saber la razón._

_Alma sonrió._

_- Gracias por tu regalo…- al parecer traía puesto el brazalete. _

_- Lo que sea…- _

_Silencio._

_Dejo de darle la espalda para observar hacia el frente, donde estaban aquellos hoyos. Alma no se había movido de su lugar y el otro ni siquiera lo miró. _

_Sintió que se había pasado un poco con él. Era un día especial para él ¿no?_

_Decidió tragarse el orgullo solo en ese momento, y por única vez._

_Respiró profundamente._

_- Fe- Feliz Cum- pleaños- tartamudeó Yu incomodo. Volteó a ver a Alma para ver su reacción, simple curiosidad, pero ojalá no lo hubiera hecho._

_Alma estaba derramando lágrimas y moqueando de felicidad. Era una imagen ridícula y graciosa, pero solo pudo sorprender a Yu. No sabía que dos simples palabras harían tal efecto._

_Alma comenzó a temblar y corrió hacia Yu._

_Le había abrazado, soltando más lágrimas y mocos._

_- ¡Yu! – solo pudo articular aquel._

_Yu por su parte, no reaccionó a tiempo para quitárselo de encima. Ya lo había empapado de lágrimas._

_- ¡Suéltame! ¡Ya me llenaste de tus mocos! ¡Alma idiota! – le gritó, tratando de zafarse del agarre._

_- ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! – seguía sin soltar a Yu, aun lloriqueando. _

"_Soy el único que tienes, estúpido…" _

Abrió los ojos, para observar de nuevo al cielo azul.

Sonrió de lado, sin poder evitarlo.

Al parecer era un buen recuerdo después de todo.

_- Mira lo que encontré, idiota…- _

Del bolsillo de su chaqueta de exorcista, sacó un brazalete, el mismo brazalete que aquella vez le había regalado.

Depositó el brazalete en una columna pequeña y abandonada, que estaba justamente a su lado.

La mirada agria volvió a sus ojos de nuevo. Giró sobre su propio eje y empezó a caminar.

Dejando aquel lugar, el lugar que era tabú, donde todo inicio para él.

"_Feliz cumpleaños, Alma…"_

_

* * *

_

_Muy… ghai?... muy simple…? _

_Tomatazos, quejas en reviews, gracias_

_PD: Feliz año!_


End file.
